Never Have I Ever
by Orange Bulldog
Summary: Fluffy bit that came to me one day so I thought I'd write it. Glee club plays never have I ever. Set near the end of S2, and more about Brittana than anyone else though they're all in it.


This fic is set around the end of S2. After Santana confesses her love to Brittany and breaks up with Sam. I don't own anybody or anything.

* * *

"I know. Let's play never have I ever." Blaine proposed. The last of the Glee members had arrived at Kurt and Finn's house, and the party was still rather subdued.

"I'm in." Kurt agreed. The rest of the group shrugged and sat down with their drinks.

"Wait, I don't know how to play." Mercedes admitted. Santana rolled her eyes.

"We take turns saying things we haven't done. If you have done the thing someone says, you drink."

"Can you say something you've done?"

"No, it has to be something you haven't actually done."

"Okay, I'll start." Blaine volunteered. "Never have I ever….attended McKinley high." Everyone drank except him.

"Never have I ever cheated on a test." Kurt offered. Brittany and Finn drank.

"Never have I ever driven a car." Artie said. Everyone else drank.

"I thought this game was about sex." Brittany said, rather confused.

"Okay fine. Never have I ever had sex." Rachel said. Brittany, Artie, Santana, Puck, Mike, Quinn, Finn, and Lauren drank.

"Dude you're a virgin!" Puck crowed at Sam. "Wait, you and Santana didn't?"

Brittany caught Santana's eye before she blushed and looked at the ground.

"Whatever, I'm fine. I have plenty of time to have sex." Sam stuck up for himself. Rachel high-fived him.

"Never have I ever kissed someone." Finn offered next, so that everyone could drink.

"You are supposed to say things you haven't done, dipshit." Santana reminded him.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex." Sam upped it. Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Lauren, and Quinn all drank.

"Quinn?" Finn asked, rather shocked. The blonde girl rolled her eyes.

"When Britt gets drunk she'll kiss anyone with boobs. It turns the guys on so whatever."

"Oh I'll kiss anyone anytime. But most girls will only let me kiss them when they are drinking." Brittany clarified.

"Well I feel a bit left out, how about you Rachel?" Mercedes said. Without preamble, Brittany, who was seated next to her, leaned over and kissed her. Puck cheered. Santana glowered. Mercedes giggled as Brittany pulled away.

"Hey, now I'm the only girl who hasn't kissed a girl? Brittany you have to kiss me now."

Brittany considered for a moment before shrugging and crawling over to kiss Rachel. All the guys cheered this time.

"This is starting to remind me of spin the bottle." Puck reminisced.

"No me gusta, we do not need to play that game again." Santana cut in. "Britt, it's your turn."

Brittany thought for a minute. "Hang on, I have to think of something I haven't done. Ooh I know. Never have I ever had anal sex." Santana gave her a death glare as she and Puck drank.

"Eww, gross, we did not need to know that, Brittany." Rachel whined.

"But it was the only sex thing I could think of that I hadn't done. Sorry Santana."

"Oh geez." Mercedes said. "Moving on. Never have I ever slept with someone older than 30." Puck was the only one who drank at that one.

"Oh. I guess I hadn't done that either." Brittany said apologetically to Santana.

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Puck offered next. Brittany drank.

"It's a good thing Brittany can drink most of us under the table." Rachel giggled to Finn.

"Never have I ever sixty-nined." Lauren said. Only Kurt noticed that Brittany and Santana looked at each other as they drank quickly.

"Ohhhh! You never told me you were up for that!" Puck accused Santana.

"Well I wasn't with you." She shot back.

"But you were up for anal sex?" Quinn asked, astonished.

"Whatever." Santana drank again just for the heck of it.

"Never have I ever had sex on school grounds." Mike said. Puck, Brittany, and Santana drank.

"Never have I ever…gotten caught hooking up with someone." Tina said. Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Puck, and Sam drank.

"Never have I ever gotten pregnant." Santana said. Quinn drank, looking irritated. "It's not like they didn't all know that. Fine. Never have I ever had sex with a girl." She shot back with a knowing look at Santana. The Latina faltered for a minute as Puck, Mike, Artie, and Brittany drank. Then rolling her eyes and trying to restrain herself from panicking, she took a drink too. "It's not like they didn't know that either." She said. Brittany was grinning widely at her, proud of her for admitting it, even if they did all know. She let herself smile slightly back before looking away.

"Okay um…never have I ever watched porn." Finn, Puck, Brittany, Lauren, and Santana drank.

"Never have I ever kissed two people the same day." Kurt said. Brittany, Quinn, Santana, and Puck all drank.

"Never have I ever masturbated." Artie said.

"Dude, you're supposed to say something you haven't done." Puck said as everyone but Quinn drank.

Artie shrugged. "Never felt the urge."

"Never have I ever smoked a cigarette." Rachel changed topics away from sex. Santana, Puck, and Lauren drank.

"You know, none of you should be smoking. It's bad for your voice." She lectured.

"My voice is just fine, thanks hobbit." Santana snapped.

"Never have I ever smoked weed." Finn said quickly. Santana, Puck, Brittany, Lauren, and Blaine drank.

"Oooh Blaine, what a bad boy!" Kurt poked his boyfriend, who blushed.

"Never have I ever been in love." Sam said. Drinking was staggered on this one. Rachel, Tina, Brittany, and Artie drank right away. Finn, Quinn, and Mike drank after a moment's reflection. And right as Brittany was giving up hope and opening her mouth to take her turn, Santana looked at her, lifted her drink, and took a sip.


End file.
